All I Need
by CRene
Summary: What happens in Port Charles after the dust has settled from Maxie being kidnapped from Levi/Peter Jr? What happens between Nathan and Maxie now?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All I Need

Author: CRene

Summary: What happens in Port Charles after the dust has settled from Maxie being kidnapped from Levi/Peter Jr? What happens between Nathan and Maxie now?

Pairing: Nathan/Maxie, Mac/Felicia, Dante/Lulu, Nik/Britt

**Chapter One**

The emergency room of the hospital was busy with victims of a car crash on Old County Line. In one triage room a dark-haired handsome detective was getting examined from the bullets he had dodged and the punches he had received hours earlier. The nurse was disinfecting the large scratch he had above his left eye when a young blond walked into his room.

"Maxie, are you okay," the detective said sitting up straighter.

"Doctor gave me a clean bill of health," Maxie replied putting her hand on the detective's knee. "How about you?"

"A few stitches and some bruised ribs," he commented looking over at the older nurse.

Suddenly Mac and Felicia busted into the room interrupting Nathan and Maxie's moment. Mac's arm was in the sling from the gunshot he had received from the man who had kidnapped Maxie.

"Maxie, you're safe," Felicia said grabbing her daughter into her arms. "I can't believe this had to with Peter."

"Would have been nice if you had told me you had a psycho ex-fiancé," Maxie responded as she pulled out of her mother's arms and looked over at Mac. "Are you okay?"

"Much better now that I know you are okay," Mac stated looking over at Nathan. "Thanks for going after Maxie."

"I would do anything for her," Nathan replied putting his bloody shirt back on.

"I am glad you said that," Commissioner Anna Devane announced walking into the room.

"Anna, what's wrong," Felicia wondered. "What is it?"

"The preliminary findings are not good after our men went through the clinic. Counting for all of the guards and the few patients, there were two bodies missing - Victor's and Peter Junior," Anna explained.

"Maxie you are staying with us," Mac ordered. "After what Junior did at the wedding, there is no way you are going back to that apartment alone."

Maxie pulled away from her parents and took Nathan's hand. She had stabbed Peter Junior in the back with the knife his father and him had created using the Aztec jewels. She had thought she had killed the young man who had tricked her all these months. Maxie wouldn't be alone.

"I won't be. Nathan will be with me," Maxie said as everyone looked to Nathan.

"I am," Detective Nathan West wondered.

Maxie squeezed Nathan's hand shaking her head up and down.

"Can we have a moment, please," Nathan requested looking into Maxie's eyes.

Everyone left the room leaving the two young kidnapped, tortured souls alone together. Nathan knew what he wanted to say, but somehow could not find the right words as he pulled away from Maxie. He turned his back to her running his hand through his hair.

"Maxie, as much as I would love to move back into the apartment with you, I don't think it's a good idea," he explained.

"Why?"

"You know how I feel about you; I don't want it to be awkward between us," Nathan answered turning around looking at her. "I know you don't feel the same way, and I understand that, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I just don't know if I can stay in the same apartment with you knowing that there is no chance with us."

"I never said there wasn't a chance for us. I figured you knew that after we kissed. I wouldn't ask you to move back in if I didn't believe there wasn't a chance. I just want to take it slow. Can you understand that?"

"I can," Nathan replied.

"So, are you coming back," Maxie asked.

"I'm coming back," he stated. "I will move back in."

Maxie leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek then left the room. Nathan sat there on the hospital gurney smiling.

"You won't regret this, Maxie," Nathan said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has sent feedback. It brightens my day every time when I see someone reads and enjoys my stories. I appreciate it very much.

I am sorry this has taken me so long to add to this story. I kept trying to figure out how I was going to continue the story with what has aired, and now I have figured it out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

"I don't need to go with you, Nathan," Maxie complained as she walked out of General Hospital with Detective Nathan West. "I will be fine at the apartment."

Nathan took Maxie's hand and turned her to him. He put his hands over her shoulders and leaned into her. He knew this wasn't the place or the time, but he had to remind her how he felt about her.

"Maxie, Levi is still out there. I don't want you to be alone; so please, just come to the station with me. I don't want anything to happen to you," Nathan begged as his hands slowly went down her arms

"If it's really what you want," she whispered feeling the sensation in the pit of her stomach of his hands on her body.

"Please, for me."

"Okay."

He took her hand and led her to the police station. He knew she would be bored and taking the time at the police station would waste the time they had wasted the past few months of being together.

"It shouldn't take that long," he stated as they entered the bullpen of the Port Charles Police Department.

"Fine," Maxie said just enjoying the feeling of holding Nathan's hand.

As much as Maxie wanted to take it slow; she couldn't help but feel like she wanted more with Nathan. He had been there for her the past few months; he had saved her life; and there was something about him she could trust. Yet she knew after all of the heartache she had over the years she had to take it slow. She couldn't rush this relationship with Nathan like she had rushed so many other relationships.

Nathan sat down at his desk while Maxie sat at Dante's desk which was right across from Nathan's. She looked at Dante's desk admiring the picture he had of Lulu and him together. She wanted that one day; to have that one person that would love you unconditionally. Maxie remembered watching Dante pursue Lulu for months not giving up on the attraction he felt. He was relentless when it came to his feelings for Lulu; and now they were married with a son. Yes, they had their issues, but what couple didn't. It was how they got through those issues making them stronger that mattered.

Maxie picked up the picture admiring it even closer. Lulu and Maxie were not always the best of friends; it was only recently that they had put the past behind them and began their friendship anew. The custody fight over Georgie and Rocco had put a lot of strain on their relationship. They had fought over men a few times even over their families at times. Now Lulu was her best friend where she could tell her anything and ask for advice.

"What is it," Nathan wondered looking at Maxie holding the picture of his partner and his wife.

"Just reminiscing," Maxie replied putting the picture down.

Seconds later Commissioner Anna Devane walked into the bullpen. She was surprised to see her detective and Maxie. Maxie was related to Anna by marriage only; her ex-husband, Robert and Maxie's step-father, Mac, were brothers.

"What are you doing here, Detective West," Anna asked walking up to the desk standing behind Maxie.

"I figured you wanted the paperwork from the case completed as soon as possible," Nathan explained.

"I appreciate that you wanted to get it done while it was fresh in your mind. Yet I really think you need to get this young woman home before both of you pass out from exhaustion. The two of you had a terrifying experience; take the night off. Come back in the morning and get that paperwork finished."

Nathan looked over at Maxie with a surprising look across his face and smiled. Anna walked away leaving the two sitting there. Neither of them moved.

"I guess that means we should get out of here," Nathan stated with a smile while straightening the papers on his desk.

"I guess so," Maxie commented standing up. "I could use a hot shower and some clean clothes."

Nathan stood up walked across the two desks and reached out for Maxie's hand. She sat there for a second trying to think of a reason why she shouldn't go back to their apartment with this good-looking man who saved her life. Before she could think of a reason not to go home with him; she felt the strength of his hands in hers.

The left the bullpen together heading back to their apartment. She wasn't sure how this thing between them would go; but she was looking forward to every moment with Detective Nathan West.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for all of the feedback. I know there are not a lot of fanfictions for Nathan and Maxie, so the fact that I am only a handful of people writing them makes it even more fantastic when I know people are reading them. I do enjoy when people send the smallest of messages, so thank you once again.

I have many ideas for this story, so please stay with me. It won't always be sunshine and roses for this couple, but All I Need will be a roller coaster ride for our favorite couple.

I work hard on these stories, so please do not post anywhere else without my permission.**

**Chapter Three**

After a hot shower, Maxie sat on the couch thinking about the past few months. She couldn't believe that she had been so dumb as to believe everything Levi had told her. She flashed back to the moment she met Nathan and the spark that occurred. Why didn't she trust her feelings for him instead of jumping into bed with Levi? Did she want someone who didn't know the truth about her? Someone who knew nothing about Port Charles and her life here? None of that mattered now, since Levi or Peter Junior knew everything about her and her family. It was all a roués from the beginning.

"I'm starving. How about a pizza," Nathan stated walking into the living room wiping his hair dry with the towel. He was dressed in navy blue sweat pants and a gray t-shirt.

"What," Maxie replied seconds later coming out of the fog her mind kept in going into lately.

"Pizza. I haven't ate anything substantial in days and I am starving. We can get half veggie and half all meat if you want," he explained picking up his cell phone.

"Whatever you want is fine, Nathan."

Nathan closed the phone and sat next to Maxie. He took her hand in his, putting both hands on his knee. He knew she was still beating herself up about almost marrying Levi. He needed to help her forget and move on. He needed to do anything to show her that she wasn't at fault.

"You know I am not going to let anything happen to you," Nathan commented pulling up their hands and kissing her hand. "I would die before I let that monster get close to you again."

"Don't say that," Maxie declared pulling away from Nathan, standing up, and moving away from the couch. "I don't want you to get hurt again because of me. You have done enough for me."

"Maxie, I thought you understand why I came after you. I can't and I won't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me," Nathan announced.

"Why? I'm toxic. Everybody I get involved with has either been shot, stabbed, or killed especially the ones that work for the PCPD."

"How many officers from the PCPD have you been with," Nathan asked suddenly curious about her reputation.

"That's not the issue, Nathan," Maxie replied turning around looking at him. She remembered the officers of the Port Charles police Department that she had been with – two of them were killed while dating her and the other left town. Yes, Maxie Jones did not have the biggest track record with the Port Charles Police Department.

"Maxie, I am not asking about your past relationships. I already know I want to be with you, I care about you not your past."

"My past is what haunts me," Maxie explained sitting in the chair. She flashed through the men in her past. Some of those men meant a lot to her – Cooper, Matt, Spinelli and others not as much – Lucky, Logan.

"Don't you think I have a past too? I mean look at my family history. Since I came to Port Charles I found out that my mother is not my mother, but my Aunt. My sister isn't my sister, but a conniving lunatic, and my father is a Cassadine. My half-sister is a doctor dating another Cassadine. It sounds like a soap opera."

"Yeah, your family is pretty crazy, but you didn't know it until you came here. I always had bad luck with men. I don't want to continue the trend and get you shot, stabbed, or even killed. I don't want you in danger because of me."

"I'm already in danger, Maxie. I'm a detective for the police department, danger is part of the job description."

"Can we finish this another time, I'm getting tired," Maxie asked covering her mouth with a yawn. "Any way tomorrow is a big day; I have to start looking for a job."

"Okay, we will table the discussion until tomorrow. How about you go to bed," Nathan suggested. "I'm not that tired, thinking about catching a baseball game and ordering that pizza."

"Good night," Maxie said standing up from the couch. She walked over to him kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you again for saving me."

"Anytime, Maxie, and I mean every word."

He watched her walk away, but not out of his life or his heart. If it was the last thing he did – he would make her see that they were right for each other. All he needed was her and the other way around then things would make sense of the world around them.


End file.
